Good Job, Yamamoto!
by foreverfatteh
Summary: In which a bicycle ride to school in the morning turns out to be quite unexpected... in a good way, of course. [Yamamoto/Reader]


"(y/n), wake up! You'll be late if you don't!" Your mother's gentle voice resounded in your ears. You shifted a bit in your bed, before sighing deeply. Your bed was very comfortable, leaving it would seem foolish.

But you didn't want to be late and anger the demonic disciplinary chairman either.

Begrudgingly, you left the comfort of your warm bed and rubbed your tired eyes. Your mother smiled and left you to prepare breakfast.

The wind felt nice against your face. It ruffled your hair and you smiled, not taking your (e/c) orbs off of the pavement. You sighed contentedly.

"Ah~ such a nice morning~!" You said cheerfully. You were about to take the left turn when you saw three figures walking towards you. The tallest one waved at you enthusiastically.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

You stopped your bicycle and faced them. "Morning, guys!" You said, flashing a smile.

"Ahahaha! Morning, (y/n)-chan!" Yamamoto said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Morning…" Tsuna said, smiling shyly at you. Gokudera snorted in response.

You were about to turn back when an idea hit you.

"Hey, hey! One of you, wanna ride with me?" You asked them, earning surprised glances from the three boys.

"Ah! I want to!" Yamamoto immediately said, putting his hand up. He grinned. "I'll cycle, if you want."

And that was how you ended up clutching onto Yamamoto's shoulders while sitting behind him. Your bags were put safely in the basket.

Although you couldn't see it, Yamamoto was grinning as he cycled.

He was just thinking about how lucky he was to have you behind him, gripping his shoulders while smiling at the wind ruffling your face.

His fondness for you grew every second. Quite often he'd think of confessing his love for you, but he'd always cancel the thoughts immediately after concluding that it's best for him not to.

But really, how long is he going to keep his feelings bottled up?

So, that was the moment when he decided to get it over with.

Meanwhile, you had noticed that Yamamoto wasn't talking much, as opposed to how he did usually. You decided to ask him if there's anything wrong.

"Yamamoto-"

"(y/n)-chan-"

You both started talking at the same time, and both stopped immediately. You giggled softly before urging Yamamoto to talk first. His eyes darted back and forth to scan for any signs of people - by now they should be far away from Tsuna and Gokudera. He stopped the bike.

"Ahahahaha," he laughed, without turning his back. His back slackened, but it went unnoticed by you. Your grip on him faltered a bit. "(y/n)-chan, I have something to tell you, actually."

Your eyes snapped to the back of his head. "What is it?" You inquired, moving forward slightly so you can hear him easily. The street was silent, since it was still quite early and most people were still inside having breakfast. So, you were quite puzzled as to why he was being quiet, unlike himself most of the time.

Yamamoto gulped nervously. He noticed that your head was near his, and he silently formulated a plan to confess to you.

On the other hand, you were getting impatient. "What is it, Yamamoto-kun?" You asked, shaking his shoulder slightly. Yamamoto didn't budge. Instead, he slowly turned his head around, capturing your (e/c) eyes in a captivating gaze. He had a goofy smile on.

Then, he kissed you.

It was short, but very sweet. You can faintly taste a tang of butter and toast, since he pulled away after only a few seconds. You stared at him wide-eyed, a hand reaching up to your lips.

Your face felt like it was on fire. But Yamamoto was grinning widely. He quickly turned back around and started cycling again.

But this time, he was fast. Extremely so.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun! You're going too fast!" You screamed, hands desperately clutching his strong shoulders. Yamamoto only laughed and kept on cycling.

"I really like you, (y/n)-chan!" You could hear him scream, which made you embarrassed. "I-Idiot! Don't scream so loud!" And once again, he let out a laugh. "But I really do!" He replied, swiftly swerving left to avoid hitting a cat. The poor cat hissed in fear.

And you, despite being embarrassed, screamed out an 'I like you too!' back to him.

 _Meanwhile, a few minutes ago…_

"H-Hiieeee! What is Yamamoto-kun doing?!" Tsuna whispered, stealthily (or not) hiding behind a lamp post.

"Jyuudaime! I believe the baseball idiot is confessing to the woman!" Gokudera (who was also hiding behind a lamp post) whispered back to his beloved tenth, earning a 'you-don't-say' look from Tsuna.

"I know, but why in the middle of the street?!" The brunette whispered loudly, trying to stay hidden.

"I don't know, Jyuudaime… I don't understand how idiots think." Was the reply he got from his faithful right-hand man. Tsuna sighed, and Gokudera grinned brightly at him.

And at that moment, if they had turned around, they would've seen a baby with a black fedora casually sipping on a mug of coffee on top of a wall, his eyes glinting with mirth.

 _Good job, Yamamoto._


End file.
